Happy Tree Friends
Happy Tree Friends, dit aussi HTF, est une série américaine d'animation diffusé sur internet depuis le 24 décèmbre 1999 (et c'est évidement, le thème du wiki). La série raconte l'histoire d'environ 21 animaux tout mignons et innocents mourant dans d'horribles circonstances à chaque épisodes. La série est aussi gore que amusante. Histoire Tout en travaillant chez Mondo Mini Shows, Rhode Montijo s'est appuyé sur un petit morceau de papier pour dessiner un personnage qui deviendra plus tard Shifty. Il a ensuite dessiné un lapin jaune qui ressemblait assez à Cuddles sur un morceau de papier et écrit: «La résistance est futile" en dessous. Le dessin (de Cuddles) a fait rire plusieurs employés. En 1999, Mondo a donné à Aubrey Ankrum, Rhode Montijo et Kenn Navarro une chance de faire un court-métrage pour lui. Ils sont venus avec un court-métrage nommé Banjo Frenzy qui présentait un dinosaure (une version antérieure de Lumpy) tuant trois animaux de la forêt (les versions antérieures de Cuddles, Giggles, et Toothy) avec un banjo. À ce moment, Mondo leur a donné leur propre série d'Internet, qu'ils ont nommés en premier Star Wars, qu'il ont changé pour "Happy Tree Friends" pour des raisons évidentes. Ils ont obtenu de nouveaux auteurs et animateurs pour travailler sur la série. Peu de temps après ses débuts d'Internet en 2000, Happy Tree Friends est devenu un succès inattendu, obtenant plus de 15 millions de visites chaque mois, et d'être présentés dans des festivals de films. Dans certains pays, les épisodes peuvent être vus à la télévision. Ils peuvent être vus sur le marché français, néerlandais, allemand, polonais, philippins, brésilien, lituanienne, italienne, britannique et sur les chaînes latino-américaines d'MTV, Mad Music Channel, la chaîne russe 2x2, et plein d'autres chaînes. Le 10 Juin 2005, les courts métrages ont été présentés au cours de "Attack of the Show!". Une série, "Happy Tree Friends et ses amis", a commencé le 29 Août 2005 diffusé en fin de soirée, vers minuit, diffusé par G4. La série dispose également d'"Harvey Birdman", "Attorney at Law", "Retarded Animal Babies" et "Angry Kid". La série a été réformé dans son propre spectacle, plutôt que comme dans une partie d'une compilation, comme avant. Happy Tree Friends a également acquis une collection de Audiofuns et un "IMVironment" pour la messagerie instantanée de Yahoo!. Happy Tree Friends est présenté sur de nombreux sites diffusant des dessin animés flash, comme Newgrounds, YouTube, Atom Films, Violet Twinkie, Black Sheep Albino et le site officiel de Happy Tree Friends. Sur l'Ozzfest 2007, certains épisode d'Happy Tree Friends ont été affichés sur le grand écran. Peu de temps après son lancement, YouTube à accueillit Happy Tree Friends. Encouragé par le succès de la série, ses créateurs ont sorti quatre DVD (First Blood, Second Serving, Third Strike et Winter Break) contenant les épisodes présentés sur le site et d'autres qui n'ont pas été sortis. Une collection composée des trois premiers DVD et cinq épisodes de bonus, Overkill, a également été sorti ! Deux épisodes, Stealing the Spotlight et Ski Ya, Whouldn't Wanna Be Ya!, ne sont disponibles que dans le DVD "Winter Break". Happy Tree Friends est actuellement l'un des podcasts iTunes les plus téléchargés et plus de 1000 vidéos fan-made ont fait leur apparition sur YouTube. thumb|right|[[The Wrong Side of the Tracks, premier épisode de la série télévisée.]]Happy Tree Friends à gagné sa propre émission de télévision en 2006 et qui à été montré au Comic-Con avec certains des segments qui ont été diffusés sur le site quelques semaines plus tard, le premier episode d'Happy Tree Friends de télévision à été diffusé le 25 Septembre 2006 à minuit sur G4. Chaque épisode à une durée approximative d'une vingt minutes contient trois épisodes de 7 minutes. 39 épisodes ont été diffusés, soit 13 épisodes complets pour la saison 1. Les images des 6 premiers épisodes peuvent être vus sur le site de G4 et la chaîne canadienne "Razer" diffuse actuellement le dessin animé. La série est aussi diffusé sur MTV en Europe et en Amérique latine, et il a également montré sur Paramount Comedy 1 au Royaume-Uni du 11 mai 2007 pour une courte période et sur MTV One au Royaume-Uni à partir de 7 septembre 2007. Et, selon aux écrivains, une deuxième saison est prévue, mais on ne sait pas si et quand elle sera diffusée. Personnages thumb|right|Tout les personnages de la série (sauf [[Lammy et Mr.Pickles qui n'existait pas à l'époque.]]Tous les principaux personnages de la série sont des créatures de la forêt anthropomorphiques. Tous les Happy Tree Friends (sauf Lumpy et Sniffles) ont un nez en forme de cœur (rappelant les célèbres Bisounours). Dans les premiers épisodes, la plupart des personnages ont joué les rôles des enfants qui font des jeux enfantins. Cependant, comme la série avançait, le concept d'âge a été supprimé, et maintenant, les personnages agissent comme les enfants seulement quelques fois, ils interviennent comme des adolescents et des adultes dans de différents épisodes. Les seuls personnages qui ne sont pas affectés par ce concept sont Pop et Cub, qui agissent toujours comme un adulte (Pop) et un enfant (Cub) respectivement. Au début de chaque épisode, les personnages se trouvent généralement dans des situations quotidiennes. Toutefois, ces situations ne dégénèrent toujours que dans la violence et la mort inévitable de ces personnages, principalement en raison d'accidents avec des instruments autrement inoffensifs. Un personnage de la série semble parfois ne pas remarquer les décès / blessures des autres personnages, malgré les indications claires (comme le sang qui sort de la bouche de celui-ci), ou ils semblent surmonter rapidement la mort de leurs camarades. Les seuls épisodes où aucun personnages meurent sont Nuttin' but the Tooth, Out on a Limb, Asbestos I Can Do, House Warming et quelques HTF Break. A part ces épisodes, chaque épisode a droit à moins un mort. Kenn Navarro a déclaré que, en dépit de tous les décès dans la série, aucun personnage ne va être tué directement par une arme à feu, car ce serait «trop facile». Il faut aussi noter que quand un personnage meurt, il revient dans les épisodes suivants. En 2010, à l'occasion des 10 ans de la série, un concours à été organisé. Dans ce concours nommé Vote or Die, les gens votaient pour un nouveau personnage. Le 1er avril 2010, Mondo à fait croire que Lumpy était le gagnant. Plus tard, les gagnants du concours sont Lammy et Mr.Pickles. Causant la défaite de Truffles. Depuis ce jour, Truffles à fait un vidéo-bomb dans tout les épisodes entre A Bit of a Pickle et Buns of Steal (il ne fera pas d'apparition dans les deux prochains épisodes). Le 17 juillet 2013, MondoMedia lance un concours nommé Truffles Video Bomb Competition, qui permettra au utilisateur de proposer son personnage, les votes se font via Facebook. Le 1er août 2013, les gagnants du concours sont Tricksy et Really Good Unicornus, qui ferons une apparition dans Pet Peeve. Quelques semaines plus tard, MondoMedia lance le même genre de concours, mais cette fois, il faut que le personnage soit déguisé. Le gagnant, Rudy, fera une apparition dans A Vicious Cycle. Épisodes Chaque épisode commence avec des crédits d'introductions, rassemblé dans un livre pour enfants, qui dépeignent le logo de l'émission, le nom de l'épisode, qui est généralement un jeu de mots, et les personnages apparaisant dans l'épisode. Les épisodes de l'Internet ont une durée typique de moins de trois minutes. Habituellement, seulement quelques-uns des personnages sont utilisés dans un seul épisode, mais les épisodes plus longs (comme les épisode spécial), ont libérament plus de personnages. Chaque épisode se termine par une morale. Actuellement, de nouveaux épisodes sont diffusé une (ou deux) fois par mois. Une liste de l'épisode peut être vu sur le site officiel, qui contient une liste d'ancien épisode disponibles sur le site. Tout les épisodes de la série peuvent être regardés n'importe quand sur la chaîne Youtube de Mondo. Le 20 juillet 2009, l'épisode Wrath of Con sort. Cet épisode adopte pour la première l'animation HD, aujourd'hui présente sur les épisodes. The Carpal Tunnel of Love Le clip de la chanson des Fall Out Boy : "The Carpal Tunnel of Love" ; est un épisode de Happy Tree Friends. Dans cet épisode Cuddles et Giggles tombent amoureux, mais Lumpy fait n'importe quoi. Toothy, Nutty, The Mole et Handy (sur une image) sont également dans le clip. Les membres de Fall Out Boy peuvent même être vus, ce sont sont des ours ! Lumpy provoque la mort de tous les personnages de la vidéo, y compris la sienne. Les dessins sont les même que ceux de la série télévisée. Polémique thumb|left|235 px|La vidéo sur le bannissement de la série en Russie Beaucoup de parents ont exprimé leur inquiétude sur le contenu graphique de Happy Tree Friends. Un parent s'est même porté plainte à propos de la série dans quand il a vu son fils âgé de 6 ans en regardant la série. L'avertissement (CV Cartoon Violence) et (Déconseillé aux petits enfants et aux grands bébés) est affiché à deux endroits sur la page d'accueil du site des Happy Tree Friends en très petits caractères dans le coin inférieur à gauche. Ni le "sujet de l'exposition" ni la page FAQ indique que le spectacle n'est pas approprié pour les jeunes enfants. Cependant, les épisodes eux-mêmes contiennent l'avertissement en gros caractères avant de la caricature commence. En février 2008 la "Rossvyazohrankultura", un organisme de réglementation de la télévision en Russie) a émis des avertissements à propos de Happy Tree Friends et The Adventures of Big Jeff, affirmant que la série "encourage la violence et la brutalité, nuit à la santé psychique et le développement moral de enfants, attaquent la morale sociale, tout cela constitue une violation du contrat de licence". Le département a mis en garde la chaîne de télévision 2x2, qui diffusait l'émission, pour le retirer de la chaîne. La chaîne a fait appel à l'évaluation commandé à la société Versia (versia.org), qui a nié les accusations. Récompenses 'Festival international du film d'animation d'Annecy' *2003: Meilleur court-métrage d'animation pour l'internet (grace a Eye Candy). *2007: Meilleure série d'animation pour adulte (grace a From Hero to Eternity). 'Festival international du film d'animation d'Ottawa' *2004: Meilleur court-métrage d'animation pour l'internet (grace a Out On A Limb). *2005: Meilleur court-métrage d'animation pour l'internet (grace a Mole in the City). *2007: Meilleure série de télévision pour adultes (grace a Double Whammy, Part 2). Notes #À l'heure actuelle, seulement un des créateurs de la série (Kenn Navarro) est resté dans la série. #Giggles, Petunia et Cub ont toujours été doublés par les mêmes personnes (Dana Belben, Ellen Connell et Lori Jee). #Toutes les filles de de la série ont des sourcils. Flaky a souvent été confondue pour un garçon due le fait qu'elle n'ait pas de sourcil. Liens externes *Site officiel: http://www.mondomedia.com/shows/happytreefriends/ *Chaine Youtube de MondoMedia: http://www.youtube.com/user/MondoMedia